1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a printing apparatus, a print system, and a program product therefor.
2. Related Art
A complex machine including a printer or a printer function is often used in a state that the complex machine is connected with multiple user PCs (Personal Computers) over a network. In such a structure, the printer is shared by multiple users. Thus, it is highly possible that a printed matter is seen by people other than a person who directs printing. As a result, it is necessary to take some measures to print a classified document.